


[podfic] The Siege of Redcliffe

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Hushed Whispers, Gen, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Redcliffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: “The Inquisition ground itself to a pulp against the walls ages ago.” Speculation on Redcliffe's bad future, and the fate of the Inquisition after In Hushed Whispers.





	[podfic] The Siege of Redcliffe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Siege of Redcliffe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124488) by [janiejanine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/7wd7ufchelrmaap/DAI%20the%20siege%20of%20redcliffe.mp3?dl=0) (3.98 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:08:16


End file.
